Aunt Susan
by Twilight Tonks
Summary: In 1851 Carlisle is hunting he meets a young vampire named Susan he takes her in as his sister. This is her story and her love for her family, the Cullen's. OC
1. Burn in Hell Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series at all

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series at all!

I was born Susan Abigail Emberthorn, I was born October 13th 1760, and "died" October 13th 1776 (Truthfully I wouldn't have remembered my birthday at all if it had not also been the day that I died). I was born in Fairhaven, Massachusetts at the time it was still part of Dartmouth. I can't remember my Mother at all; all I know is that she died when I was younger. I lived with my father and brothers. I had two older brothers Ethan and Andrew and one younger brother named George.

I remember the last few weeks of my life because of just how horrible the last few weeks of my life actually were. I was tall for a girl my age 5'7" I was as tall as my brother Andrew, I had long beautiful blond hair that reached to the bottom of my shoulder blades, I was also quite scrawny, which apparently made me seem delicate and soft, my eyes were the color of the ocean clear blue with specks of green. Although I never quite believed so, I was one of the prettiest girls in town; men had started taken a notice to me when I had turned 14, before my 16th birthday Caleb Hamilton had made an offer for me that my father couldn't refuse, it was set for sometime in November. I did not know anything about Caleb, he was handsome and rich at a few years older than me but that was about all I knew.

However Caleb was not my biggest problem, was when I discovered I had the ability to move objects without touching, move them with my mere thought. However it was something that was out of my control. One morning I was making breakfast I tried my new found abilities some more, I was "lifting" four eggs in the air once I had them I moved onto some spoons as well when my Father walked into the kitchen, startling me and all of the eggs and spoons dropped to the floor, the eggs breaking a the contact. Fury was in my father's eyes he slapped me hard across the face and the grabbed my arm and started to drag me to my room, the whole time cursing my existence calling me a "witch" and an "abomination of God" and threw me in my room and locked me in. Over the next week I spent in the prison of my room, every once and a while my father would come in and preach from the bible and belittle me, and one night he said he'd rather me dead than a witch.

Then it was the day of my 16th birthday, I had spent the whole day in my room as always, then when night had come my father came into my room with a huge smile on his face and wished me a Happy Birthday as if the last week or so had never happened, I should have been made but I wasn't I was so happy, he came over to my bed and took my hand "I have a surprise for you" he said "come with me." I would have done anything for his approval again so I got up and followed. When we had left the house and started into the woods he stopped and blindfolded me "It's all part of the surprise" he said, and he then tied my hands behind my back, that really should have been my first indication that something was wrong, but it wasn't.

Like a fool I let him lead me through the forest it had been close to twenty minuets now and then I heard it, the sound of the ocean waves crashing into the cliffs, I panicked, I knew where we were, and then it hit me that something horrible was about to happen, I struggled my father held me tighter forcing me the rest of the way, then we stopped, he removed my blindfold , the first thing I saw was the fury and insanity in his eyes, the I sensed that I was extremely close to the edge of the cliff, I should have tried to run but I couldn't I was paralyzed be fear and disbelief, he then to took one step foreword hands stretched out and he said "Burn in hell witch" and then shoved me over the edge off the cliff, I screamed out as I fell but it was drowned out by the sound of the crashing waves of the ocean, then I hit the water, I tried to swim when I realized my hands were tied, that's when I realized I was going to die, I still struggle though, but the air in my lungs couldn't sustain me any more, then I felt something/someone grab me and then they bit into my neck, with what air I had left went to the scream I tried to produce, but only water rushed into my lungs, and then I felt myself being moved fast through the water, and then the real pain began, when I felt it, it was to much and I blacked out.

The next thing I remember was begin out of the water in the woods maybe, I was shrieking in agony, water no longer in my throat, It felt like I was on fire inside and out, it was more then excruciating, I thought for sure that I was in hell and this would be my eternal damnation. The pain continued for an eternity (three days actually) and then suddenly the pain was gone. Relief washed over me but something was wrong, something was different, my heart was not beating I was cold but I was conscious.

"I think she's waking up!" I heard someone say excitedly, and my eyes fluttered open, to my new life as a vampire.


	2. The Monster I've Become

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series at all

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series at all!

" I think she's waking up" I heard someone say excitedly, and my eyes fluttered open, to my new life as a vampire.

The first thing I saw was the man leaning over me grinning, "Finally" he said, from behind him I could hear the voice of another man and a woman. I was scared, what was going on? What happened? The man could apparently see the fear in my eyes, "It's okay" he said 'take a breath" and I did, when I did all of my sense went on overdrive, it was unnerving, what was wrong with me?

"Are you alright Susan?" The female asked me, Susan? Oh! My name was Susan, but how did she know that? When I recognized my name I suddenly remembered my last few hours of being human.

"Am I Alive?" I asked breathlessly as I sat up from the ground, the three of them looked at each other, trying to figure out how to answer my question, as they did this my focus was on them, who where these people? I looked closer, the three of them were unnaturally beautiful, the skin was pale but not in a sickly way, more like a porcelain/ivory way. The female had long flowing hair that reached all the way down to her back, her stance was very catlike, and she was gorgeous. Then I looked to the two men, the one standing next to the female was shorter than me, but he didn't look young he looked like he was older than me. He had short honey colored hair. And then I focused on the man that had been leaning over me, he was very handsome, he had auburn hair that was tied in the back he was taller than me, he looked very strong. Then I realized something else about them, they all had red eyes! This worried me. That was not normal red eyes? Alabaster skin? I then notice my own hands and saw that my skin was the same alabaster color, I had always been pale but this was different.

Then the one closest to me turned with a smile and said "Yes, you're alive, in a way." He said. My brow furrowed in confusion what was he talking about? He then started into the story of vampires, and he the other two and now myself were all vampires. His name was Roland, the female's name was Sofia and the other male's name was Sawyer. As impossible as their stories were, I knew they weren't lying, how could they be, it was too crazy to not be the truth. I let Roland's words sink in, vampires were real and now I was one. I always believed vampires had just been monsters in stories to scare children, I always imagined them to be demon and bat-like, but the three people in front of me were more like angles than demon's with the exception of their eyes, 'were my eyes that color too?' I thought.

Sofia got closer to me "Do you remember anything that happened?" she said with a heavy British accent. "You mean the cliffs and the ocean?" I asked starting to put the puzzle pieces together. "Who was that man that pushed you over the edge of the cliff?" Roland asked I didn't miss the anger that was in his voice. Then the shock set in, I remembered, I started to shake, "My Father" I whispered in my realization, their eyes widened in shock. It was true it had really been him, my own father was my murderer!. "Your father tried to kill you?" Sawyer said infuriated, it was the first time that he had spoke. I let out a sob but suddenly realized that the tears were not coming out of my eyes. It was then that Roland put his arm around me "I saw that man push you over the cliff, I dove in after you and changed you." He said. So Roland had been the one to bite me. Then I noticed that Sawyer was pacing out of frustration, then he turned me how could your own father push you off a cliff?" he asked in anger, he wasn't angry at me but my father, I could see that. "Because he would rather I was dead than a witch." I said upset, I then told them about how I could make things move. "But that isn't witchcraft, those are your powers!" Victoria shouted, the men nodded in agreement. I was not sure what she meant but she also didn't explain, Roland turned to me, and stroked my hair "Are thirsty?" he asked me with a smile, I was taken aback by this question I knew he didn't mean, did I want a drink of water. Then I felt the burning in my throat and knew that I was indeed thirsty, I nodded, "Excellent!" he said he pulled up from the ground, he then turned back to the other two with a smirk on his face the other two nodded and seemed to understand. "We're going to run." Roland said to me, I nodded, and turned to start running, when I started to run I realized I could run much much faster than I ever thought possible, the four of kept running when I smelt it, the delicious and intoxicating aroma, my instincts kicked in my mind was completely clouded it was like I a suddenly become blind, I literally could not see, the smell was driving me, I had to have it, it was my right my thoughts shouted. I can't even remember how I had gotten to where I was, but I suddenly then knew to bite down, and the sweet blood rushed into my mouth and started to devour it, when the blood ran out, I sensed that there was even more blood near me I went to it and attacked it, the blood rushing into my mouth again, the sweet nectar, the addiction, I was finally sated, and my mind became unclouded, I started to be able to see my surroundings, it was familiar to me, and then I knew where I was, and as if in slow motion I looked around the room and watched Roland, Sofia, and Sawyer biting the neck of humans sucking them of all of their blood and killing them, I looked closer to Roland and saw that the human he was draining was my brother Ethan, my heart started to hurt, they were killing my brothers, I was about to say something, tell them to stop, when I realized I was holding something in my arms, I looked down, and my heart shattered into a million pieces, to my absolute horror, in my arms was the lifeless body of my younger brother George! I had killed him, I had drank his blood and killed him, my pain and sorrow overcame me, I started sob, George didn't deserve to die, he was only twelve. I held his body close to me, my face buried in his curly blond hair, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I whispered in repent, then from the corner of my eye I saw another lifeless body sprawled across the floor, I looked closer, it was my father, I realized I had killed him too!

"NO!!" I screamed in anguish, I let go of George and ran out of my house, I was crumpling trying to breath but I couldn't seem to get a breath in, I was shaking and had fallen to my knees, I then felt hands on my shoulders, Roland had bent down my level "what's wrong Susan?" he asked concerned "WHAT'S WRONG WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG!!" I screamed the anger coursing through me; this was their fault "This is all your fault!! You let me kill my family how could you!!" I screamed, "They deserved to die! After what your father did to you, he pushed off that cliff." Roland said his voiced raised slightly but he wasn't angry, behind him I could see Sawyer setting fire to the house, "What are you doing?" my voice suddenly small "I'm getting rid of the evidence" he spat at me, the house started to go up in flames.


	3. Carlisle Cullen to My Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series at all

As the house went up in flames, I felt my humanity go with it. My family was dead, I had killed them, I was a vampire, a monster, a vicious killer. And the three people in front of my were my accomplices, I was beyond hurt and upset, I had not so much as hurt s butterfly before, now I had killed two people, but not just two random people but my young brother and my father.

"This how we live Susan, we drink the blood of humans." Sofia said, concern in her eyes. I looked at her defeated, there had to be another way, I couldn't go through that again.

"What on Earth are you so up about!" Sawyer screamed at me, "Your father killed you first remember!"

"And that makes it right!" I screamed back at him. "Maybe he did kill me, but I never wanted to hurt them… I never want George dead!!"

"All humans die Susan." Roland Said

"But who are we to decide whether or not they live?" I asked my voice breaking

"We don't have a choice, it our nature, our instinct." Roland said trying to make me understand.

"Well I can't live like this." I said as I started to back away, and then I ran, to my surprise they didn't run after me, they probably thought I would return realizing I couldn't run away from what I was. But they were wrong. I never went back.

I kept running, I would run from what I feared I had become. I would take myself away from everything to someplace where I wouldn't hurt anyone. However I had come across three Native American men hunting for food, my instincts kicked in, I jumped but right before I could bite into him them image of George lying dead in my arms returned to me, I pulled back from the hunter, fear in his eyes, I got up and backed away. The other two men were not about to let me go though, the shot arrows at me, however when they hit my skin the merely bounced off of me, not hurting me at all, I barely felt them. The young man I had almost bit then got up, he picked up his hatchet and ran at me full force, I threw me hand up to stop him, and he went flying backwards, and landed on the ground almost four yards away. I then realized I still had the ability to move things with my thoughts. I turned and ran before they could try anything else.

I finally reached a point in the mountains were there was not anyone for more than 200 miles in all directions. After about two whole weeks of my total solitude my hunger began to become to much, I started walking through the forest, and I smelt blood, but not human, but it called to me all the same, I started to run, then I found the mountain lion, I pounced it and drank it's blood. And I started to feel full. I then realized that as long as it was blood I could live off of it, it was still nutriment even if it wasn't the blood of humans. With this new realization I hunted animals more and more, and realized the taste wasn't so bad. And thus my new diet began.

I lived like this, in the solitude of the mountains for what had felt like an eternity. One night I was out by the small lake where the animals often went to get a drink, the moon was full and the stars were shining, I just stood there enjoying the sky's beauty, when I sensed something that I hadn't sensed in a long time, another vampire. I crouched into a defensive position, ready to attack the vampire that was coming my way.

"Show yourself!" I shouted into the woods before me. It was then the vampire stopped running, and walked slowly out of the forest. He was tall perhaps 6 foot, he had blonde hair and his face had very strong features, he was very handsome.

He lifted his hands up, as a show of peace "I'm very sorry" he said in a musical voice "I did not mean to disturb your territory." He sounded very sincere. Then I noticed his eyes, they were Golden! I had thought all vampires had red eyes?

"You're a vampire?" this really wasn't a question but I asked it anyways

"So are you!" he said smiling and amused

"Your eyes are golden!" I gasped

"So are yours!" He said smiling. I looked at him in disbelief, he then came over and took my hand, and walked me over to the waters edge, I stared down at my reflection, I indeed had golden eyes as well. It was the first time I had looked at myself as a vampire, I had no need to do so until now, I was very pretty I thought to myself. My cheek bones were more pronounced, my hair was a golden blonde, and now my eyes were a topaz/golden color, and I had full lips. Then the handsome man spoke again.

"I only drink animal blood, that's why my eyes aren't red, so I guessing you do as well." He said smiling "what is your name?" he asked

"Susan" I said quietly looking into his eyes "what's yours?"

"Carlisle Cullen." He said "How long have you lived all the way out here Susan?"

"What year is it?"

"1851" he said. My eyes went wide, I wasn't even in the 1700's anymore, what had happened since then? Carlisle looked at quizzically waiting for my answer; I quickly did the math in my head. "About 81 years" I said. His eyes went wide.

"Have you always been alone?" he asked

"Since I've been here yes, there were three others though before I went off on my own."

"How old are you, I mean how older were you when you were turned into a vampire?" he asked

"16, how old were you?" I asked, he didn't look to much older that my brother Ethan had been.

"23, that was back in the 1660s" he said. He was older than me.

"1776" I said before he could ask my year.

He did the math in his head "But that means you been alone almost as long as you've been a vampire." He said sounding sad. I then launched into my story, I'm not sure why I did, I owed this man nothing, but I felt safe with him, he never interrupted my story, I told him about being a witch, being pushed off a cliff by my father, I told him about Roland, Sofia and Sawyer, killing my father and brother, leaving the other vampires, the Native Americans I had come across, and then of my solitude.

"I'm so sorry, that's awful, you must have been so scarred, you must be so lonely out here," he said his voice full of concern and love, I nodded at his question, I was lonely but I had never met another vampire like Carlisle.

"I'm lonely too, there aren't many other vampires that feed on animal blood," he then directly looked in my eyes as if he had had a great idea "Come with me!" I hesitated at first, I had never trusted anyone in almost a century, I hadn't been around people in almost a century, but there was something about Carlisle Cullen, I wanted to be near him, I wanted to go with him, perhaps I could be happy. And so I agreed. I've never once regretted my choice to go with Carlisle.

A few years later

It was easier than I thought to be around humans, their blood didn't appeal to me like it had before. I was shocked to realize that Carlisle was a doctor!! He said their blood did not bother him at all anymore. We came to the decision to pass me off as his little sister, the story was our parents had both died of what ever disease was popular that year and Carlisle has taken me in to raise me himself since we have no other family, I didn't want to be his wife, Carlisle and I were not like that, and I didn't want to be his adopted daughter, fathers were not exactly figures that I trusted, but Carlisle and I had similar features we could have very well have been siblings.

We had traveled to Denali a few times, it was nice to know there were others like us, I fell in love with Carmen and Eleazar as soon as I met them, Eleazar and Carmen had been in love in Madrid in the time of Queen Elizabeth the first and before they were both vampires, Eleazar had been changed first, Carmen had thought he died and she was devastated she was in depression and refused to marry anyone for two years, then Eleazar returned but as a vampire, he had not wanted to condemn Carmen to this life but he could also not live without her, so she begged him to change her so that they could be together for eternity and he did, I thought it was a beautiful story. Carmen was very witty and always had something to say, Eleazar on the other had was very quiet and secluded, but was very pleasant when he did decide to speak, I'm not quite sure how he stayed sane in a house full of female vampires but he did.

Then there was Tanya, Irina, and Kate. I loved Irina and Kate, Irina was very shy and gentle, Kate was very foreword and outgoing. Kate also had the power to manipulate lust and sexual energy, it was partial the reason that she, Irina and Tanya were the basis of the succubus myth, the other reason is that they were extremely gorgeous. Tanya was my least favorite in Denali, she and Kate were a lot alike but Tanya was much more self centered and flippant and really annoying, everything had to be her way.

Living with Carlisle proved to be interesting, we never stayed anywhere far to long because people became suspicious, but there was always a need for a good doctor so it was easy to find work in another town. I saw a lot of the country. I read constantly, and started to teach myself Latin and French. Besides my telekinesis, Carlisle said I had another power (though I don't agree with him) he said that I had the ability to bring out the best in others, other people were always able to open up to me, especially Carlisle. I also had become a much more touchy feely person since I lived with Carlisle, I often hugged and touched him whenever I had the chance, not because I was in love with Carlisle but it was a way that I expressed affection, I had craved others touch as a human but was denied it, Carlisle says I making up for it now, Carlisle never seemed to mind my touches because he knew they were innocent and out of affection.

The century started to come to it's end, I wondered what the 20th century would have in store for us!


End file.
